In the past, data and documents are stored in the form of physical data and documents. However, in the digital age, data and documents are firstly digitalized and then are stored in the form of digital data and documents, hence saving the physical space of storage.
The data and documents can be digitalized by scanning physical data and documents using a scanner to obtain digitalized data and documents. Although the automatic feeding and ejecting functions of an automatic scanner greatly increase the efficiency for scanning physical and documents, the problem of paper jam still may occur, particularly when the to-be-scanned data and documents are wrinkled, warped or broken. According to the generally-known practice of resolving the above problem, a paper flattening mechanism is disposed inside the automatic scanner to avoid the to-be-scanned data and documents being wrinkled or warped, and therefore reduce the probability of paper jam.
According to the generally-known practice, one end of the paper flattening mechanism is pivotally disposed on the housing, and the other end of the paper flattening mechanism is used to press the to-be-scanned documents. Since the paper flattening mechanism disposed in this way may easily press the to-be-scanned document by points or nearly points, the paper flattening effect will deteriorate. Therefore, how to increase the paper flattening effect of the paper flattening mechanism and reduce the probability of paper jam has become a prominent task to the industries.